


Hung like a Horse

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Edging, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Power Bottom, Size Difference, penis pump, sex toy, size envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally decides to take Rhys home with him. With the promise of getting laid, Jack can hardly wait to get the lanky young man into bed with him. But two things Jack didn't count on? Rhys being a power bottom with a lust for control that gives even Handsome Jack a run for his money, and Rhys being ridiculously...hung?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung like a Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somesketchyshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somesketchyshit/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for my lovely little peach @somesketchyshit!!! ;D Please enjoy power bottom Rhys, Rhys tying Jack up and making him beg, and Jack having one monstrous case of size envy after realizing his cute, lanky little partner is hung like a goddamned horse. 
> 
> Neigh? 
> 
> I hope this is everything you wanted sweets!!! :D Enjoy!

Rhys’ back bumps hard into the front door to what he knows to be Jack’s condo. A hard weight immediately follows him, pushing him into the oak entryway rough and powerful. It’s a power that Rhys has not yet felt the full capacity of. A power that has lingered below the surface for so many weeks of courtship and dinner dates and kisses goodnight that were given hesitantly, knowing that there was always more wanted behind those symbols of affection.

But now, now it is all let loose. It comes free so quick and bursting that it nearly knocks the wind right out of Rhys' lungs. Rhys gasps and bows up off the hard span of the door as his overbearing company presses into him and moves against him. Big, wanting hands run up the length of his torso, touching hard, fingers burying in the folds of his dress shirt. Every touch is just so desperate to get to the skin beneath his overly hot clothing. Everything is so fast and it just leaves him absolutely breathless.

Warm lips crash into him and mouths press together, molding to one another’s kiss sloppy and needy. Teeth bump and tongues slide against each other’s and it is a frenzy for power as they both participate in the mean kiss. Rhys feels so helpless against his partner, the other man so much more power hungry and so much more dominant. He takes the kiss and makes it his, forcing his tongue into the hollows of Rhys’ mouth, licking along his cheeks and he backs of his teeth. Rhys can nearly feel himself melting in the other man’s touch.

Handsome Jack.

Hyperion CEO and Rhys’ billionaire _lover._

It had started with a drunk kiss at a company party.

Jack had been ridiculously drunk, teetering toward the bathroom with a drink still in hand, not really even completely sure if he’d been going the right way. Drunken hands were spread out to his sides to steady himself, bladder pressing for release he’d wandered down the long hallways. One trip to the bathroom later, after fixing his hair in the mirror to the best of his inebriated abilities he’d sauntered back into the twisting hallways, unsure of which way he’d come and which way he was going. It hadn’t mattered. He was drunk and blissful whistling to himself as he’d stumbled along.

That was when he’d seen him.

Lanky, tall, all fucking legs.

He had amber colored hair and heterochromatic eyes that glittered in the dim lights of the hallways surrounding the young man walking just a few paces from the Hyperion CEO. He walked with his eyes cast down, skag skin boots clicking in the vast space of the building as he went. He was trying to avoid actually _looking_ at his powerful boss coming the opposite direction toward him. Jack was having none of that.

Sober Jack was an impulsive being. Drunken Jack was even more so.

He’d stood right in the young man’s path, blocking him from continuing peacefully on his way. Rhys had looked to Jack with an expression only comparable to some stray deer caught in the headlights of a truck, eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

“Hey cupcake, you-hic- are awful easy on the eyes there aren’t you sweet cheeks?” Jack had slurred, trying to come off as charming as possible but failing miserably.

His crooked smile was full of booze and bad intentions.

“S-Sir?” Rhys had stuttered blush settled heavy over his pale cheeks at the drunken compliment laid on him by none other than Handsome Jack himself.

A very drunk Handsome Jack, but Handsome Jack none the less.

“C’mere pumpkin…I-hic-…I got a reaalllll important secret to tell ya…” Jack had hiccupped, burping blatantly and swaying a little as he’d beckoned Rhys over.

Rhys had gone, tiptoeing on unsure feet, eyes darting up over Jack’s every feature, a sense of dread washing over his thin form with every nearing step. Jack had just stood there, expectantly waiting for Rhys to come closer, grin twisting up his slender cheeks wicked and frightening. Rhys stopped just a few inches from Jack, pupils blown, heart racing. It was like being in the presence of a very, very unpredictable lion, liable to take his head between its jaws at any given moment.

Jack grinned wider, all his glorious fangs on full display in that predatory smile of his.

“Closer.” Jack cooed.

Rhys leaned forward, hesitantly, scared of what was to come, but even more afraid of what would happen if he did not obey willingly.

With that Jack had leaned forward into Rhys’ personal space, lips mere inches from his tender ear, a puff of alcohol laced breath sending shivers down the young man’s spine.

“You’re cute kiddo.” Jack had husked drunkenly, pulling back for a moment then pressing forward, lips smashing into Rhys’ hard and sloppy.

Rhys had frozen in place, all the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Jack’s lips had been warm, tasting of booze, moving so insistently, so demandingly. So Handsome Jack had kissed him, drunk and out of his mind, but he’d kissed him. That had been that. Jack had tasted the forbidden fruit and drunk or not Rhys had been delicious.

So here they were, a month later, Jack’s eager hips pressing Rhys into the door, his big palms digging hurriedly in his back pocket for his keys. There’s the faint jingle of a key ring as Jack tugs it clumsily from his jeans and stuffs it into the lock, missing the first few times before finally hitting his mark, turning it with a click and shoving the door wide. Rhys nearly falls backward as the door snaps open, the flat space in which he’d been pressed against giving way, but Jack’s arms are there, big and stable. Jack slams the door closed, lips never leaving Rhys’, the young man’s hands curling up into now lopsided coiffed locks, brunette hairs soft and luscious with too many pampering products. Rhys feels Jack curl big arms around him, hefting him into his grasp and Rhys lets it happen so willingly. Long, lanky legs wrapped around the Hyperion president’s powerful hips and Rhys wasn’t even sure of where Jack was taking him but in that moment it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered outside of Jack’s lips against his, Jack’s hands around him and Jack’s body pressing into him.

Suddenly Rhys feels himself falling, Jack going with him, his back hitting the soft padding of a mattress hard. Rhys lets loose of a breathy grasp, disconnecting their lips momentarily as he soaks in his new surroundings. A bedroom, Jack’s bedroom.

They are on Jack’s big, plush, ridiculously expensive looking bed and Rhys is nearly being swallowed by all the comforters and pillows. Rhys grins into Jack’s lips as he loses himself in the sea of decorative pillows, Jack becoming frustrated and shoving most of them off the bed in a few swipes of his palm.

Rhys leans up into Jack’s insistent kisses, arms looping lazily around his partner’s neck. A cheeky smile breaks across Rhys’ lips and suddenly he rolls Jack to the bottom, pinning the older man to the bed with pivoted hips and open palms. Jack grunts with the impact and quirks a curious eyebrow at the young man atop him. He seems to hesitate for a moment as Rhys gracefully takes the reins, but Rhys leans in to run feverish kisses up the taught skin over Jack’s Adams apple and Jack can’t help but to let Rhys have control. Rhys feels the CEO swallow heavy against his lips, a whisper of a groan traveling up the powerful man’s throat.

Rhys slowly ground his hips against his partner’s getting a sharp gasp out of Jack’s lips and a buck of the other man’s thighs. Rhys huffed against the suntanned skin of Jack’s throat, tongue dancing circles, light and playful and _teasing._ Tongue gave way to lips, kisses spreading out hot and even over the thrum of the CEO’s neck. Jack allowed himself to lull into the gentle feeling, crooning his head back, offering it willingly to Rhys’ worship. Jack’s eyes slipped closed and his hands fisted in the sheets, his body relaxing his cock throbbing against the meet of his overly tight jeans. Then suddenly just as Jack had eased into the gentle touches, Rhys’ lips unsheathed merciless teeth, Jack’s skin clenched roughly between the young man’s canines.

Jack’s eyelids flew open and he pushed Rhys off his neck with a displeased noise.

“Ouch what the hell kiddo?” Jack snarled breathily rubbing the abused skin softly.

Rhys only grinned cheekily in response, eyes glittering with something rebellious and almost _dangerous._

“Oh c’monnnn Jack I figured you of all people would like it _rough.”_ Rhys whispered leaning down once more to tempt Jack in with easy kisses, but just as Jack had begun to trust the young man’s touch, teeth pinched tender flesh once more.

“OUCH! Kid that friggin hurts! I mean I like it rough but jeezus cupcake that stings.” Jack whined attempting to shove Rhys harder but the young man refused to move, only grinning wider at Jack’s displeasure.

“What’s the matter Jack? Can’t handle it?” Rhys coos sweetly his eyes full of bad intentions.

Jack shoved his bottom lip out and puffed his chest up in argument. He was Handsome Jack. He could handle a little cheeky Hyperion lackey getting a little frisky. He wasn’t going to let Rhys have the last laugh with this. He could handle it.

“Oh don’t be stupid kiddo. I was just uh…testing you. Now if you don’t fucking bite me harder I’ll strangle you with your goddamned tie.” Jack growled his eyes settling into ferocious little slits, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a teasing grin.

Before Jack’s word had even left his tongue Rhys was shoving his partner’s clothing aside to get to the jut of his collarbone, teeth wrapping mean and hard around the skin getting a gasp from Jack. Shit the kid had some balls to him. Who in the right mind would dare to _bite_ Handsome Jack? Rhys seemed to have no qualms with it. Rhys lapped at the harmed skin after biting just hard enough to draw blood and Jack visibly cringed. It was one thing when _he_ was dealing out the pain…it was a whole other beast when someone dared to deal it to _him._ Jack instantly found himself caught between the pulls of wanting to punch the smug kid right in the face and wanting to let the kid absolutely litter him in bite marks. It felt weirdly _right._

 _“Again.”_ Jack husked closing his lids and gasping the word out with great strain.

Rhys obliges willingly, teeth abusing tanned skin, running blooming little bruises up the length of Jack’s neck. It didn’t matter that the little wounds would bring up odd stares at work the next morning. Nobody would _dare_ ask him about it. Nobody in the right mind at least, unless they had a death wish. Jack hissed against the mean touch, hands fisting in Rhys’ wavy amber locks not so gently.

“Yeah you _like_ it rough don’t you Jack? Mr. Hyperion likes it nice and _dirty_ huh _?”_ Rhys snarled sucking harshly on Jack’s skin.

Jack buried his bottom lip between his perfect teeth and furrowed his eyebrows. What in the world had gotten into this kid? Normally Rhys was awkward, clumsy even. He blushed too much and stuttered when he was embarrassed, but now here he was pinning Jack into the bed sheets whispering raunchy sweet nothings into Hyperion President’s ears. Jack wasn’t sure if he should punish the kid, or just let it happen. The bulge pressed tight against his zipper protested the latter option. Though the kid’s words stirred something dark within Jack, something that normally he’d solve with a swift form of strangulation, somehow when the words fell from the kid’s lips it was undeniably _hot._

“Answer me Jack.” Rhys snarled looping his thumbs into Jack’s belt loops teasingly.

Jack cocked an angry eyebrow at the young man and audibly growled at the kid’s brave commentary.

“Watch it kiddo.” Jack warned.

Rhys only smirked playfully and allowed the flat of his palm to run along the hard line of Jack’s cock. Jack groaned involuntarily at the advancement, ruining his dangerous aura he was trying so hard to keep hold of.

Rhys leaned forward slowly, lips pressing against the shell of Jack’s ear, mouth still curled into a mischievous smile.

“Or what Jack?” Rhys whispered his breath hot and heavy as it poured over Jack’s senses.

Jack felt anger bubble up beneath his skin but the amount of lust that came with the kid’s hot words outweighed any irritation to be had about the situation.

So the kid was an outrageous power bottom.

Jack could deal with that.

Sure he was used to being in charge and this was a little weird, but he was Handsome Jack he could handle everything. Even if it was a little unnerving to have the kid boss _him_ around. Jack usually did all the bossing. It felt weird to have someone…push back…even if it was in the bedroom.

But Rhys’ fingers running along the seam of Jack’s pants, touching and squeezing the length of his swollen cock feels too good and Jack doesn’t have the energy nor the ability to form any witty comeback. There’s too much blood running to his erection and too little going to his brain. So he just moans, tongue tied and words failing miserably.

Rhys only smiles thickly in response to his partner’s loss for terms.

“That’s what I thought big boy.” Rhys whispered against Jack’s snarled expression, teeth taking his lip harshly, abusing the plump anatomy until Jack’s hips were rising from the mattress, gravitating to Rhys’ body in need.

“Sittup.” Rhys commands and Jack gives him the dirtiest look that he can possibly manage but does so anyway.

The kid had some backbone he had to give him credit. The young man was walking a thin line between turning Jack on and getting Jack’s hands wrung around his neck. So far he’d managed to stay on the more desirable side of the line. First Rhys takes his time unbuttoning Jack’s shirt, robbing him of his layers one by one until Jack’s chest is bare before him. Then Rhys undoes his tie gently and situates Jack’s hands behind his back, tying his wrists tight enough to keep him immobile. The kid does it quickly, so quick Jack doesn’t have time to pull his limbs away in protest. Even if he had Rhys’ mechanical arm is strong and holds him steady just in case. Rhys tightens the bonds and pushes Jack backward once more, the older man’s hands now tethered beneath him, hindering his movement.

Well there went all hope of strangling the kid if things got out of hand.

“Kiddo…Mphff…w-what the hell are you doing??” Jack snaps pointedly from the mattress pulling at the tight bindings, his teeth bared up in displeasure .

Rhys purrs as he leans down and kisses the corner of Jack’s lips his eyes devious and dangerous.

“What’s wrong Jack you never heard of _bondage_ before?” Rhys whispers the words dripping off his tongue with a hint of venom that sounded strange coming from the lanky man’s lips.

“W-Well yeah…but I didn’t expect you to be so…so…” Jack stuttered eyes shifting and breath coming in short shallow pants.

“ _Kinky_?” Rhys supplies the word when Jack can’t bring it forth and Jack groans against the syllables.

“Fuck kiddo…” Jack manages to breath out shudders running wild down his form.

“Doesn’t look like you are complaining much.” Rhys quips slyly tongue running down Jack’s chest.

Jack hisses as Rhys’ tongue makes its way to his nipple, the young man’s teeth gently clasping around the golden nipple ring, teasing it meanly and ripping a desperate gasp up from the CEO’s lungs. Jack’s nipples stand erect, Rhys’ tongue dancing slow circles around the pert buds, teasing, taunting, warm and lithe, getting more embarrassing noises out of the Hyperion overlord.

“I-If I had my fucking hands kiddo, I’d smack that smug smile right off your dumb face.” Jack snarls through his teeth, the flush ringing around his neck giving his state away blatantly.

“How about you smack my ass instead? That sounds like way more fun big boy.” Rhys giggles puffing a hot expel of air over Jack’s sensitive nipple.

Jack cringed and bowed his back off the mattress looking like an awkward fish out of water with his hands rendered useless.

“I really, really, REALLY am going to strangle the shit out of you when this is all said and done pumpkin.” Jack barked his mismatched eyes wild as they rolled in his sockets.

But Jack’s warnings lacked their certain normal luster. They came out softer, the edges all smoothed down as he spit them down at the teasing young man running long fingers up the juts of Jack’s ribs. He just couldn’t sound mean when he was so _needy._ He just couldn’t get that certain _tone_ he normally carried when threatening death upon others. He didn’t really mean it. Rhys knew that. But he was like a child, pouting after his candy had been taken away, it was all show with nothing behind it. Rhys knew Jack. Most times Jack’s bite was much, much worse than his bark, but this time around he was all noise with no power behind him.

Rhys had never seen him look more absolutely _pitiful._ It was a good look for him.

“Oooo I like being strangled. I want those big, tough hands squeezing around my throat.” Rhys counters and he’s beaten Jack at his own game again.

Jack is on the losing end of this chess match and he isn’t exactly sure when it all went south. Somewhere between him getting ready to fuck Rhys into next week, and Rhys tying him up and progressing him into a pathetic mess. Jack whined against the words, mouth hanging open only to close once more when Rhys’ lips ghosted down his broad chest.

“You’d like that huh? Can’t you just imagine it, your fingers nice and tight around my neck, feeling my pulse rise with the pressure, my cheeks nice and flushed, cock throbbing with the action.” Rhys sneered his words drenched in lust, every letter coming out more sensual than the last and it had Jack _reeling._

“F-F-Fuck kiddo…yeah…then I’d…I’d wrap my fucking belt around your neck and tighten it until you’d beg me to breathe…” Jack husked eyes barely open, mouth panting out strained breaths.

“Too bad big bad Handsome Jack doesn’t have his hands.” Rhys teased pecking Jack’s lips.

Jack’s eyes rolled back in his head and he squirmed against his bindings. This kid was going to be the fucking death of him. Where had all this confidence come from? This certainly wasn’t what he’d expected when he’d decided to take the young man home with him. He couldn’t exactly say he was disappointed. Rhys was adorable when he was shy…but this, this was something else entirely.

“G-Goddammit kid…” Jack growled his eyes narrowing and his body shifting against the bindings that held him tight.

“Uh, Uh, Uh, Jack none of that.” Rhys scolded wagging a finger in front of Jack’s face slowly.

Jack shot him a ‘go die’ look and grit his teeth together viciously. The look on Jack’s face was something similar to a lion with a toothache. Rhys seemed overly pleased at the facial expressions he was earning from the disheveled CEO. He kissed down Jack’s heaving torso, warm lips sliding over tanned flesh, stopping at every scar he came across, pampering the imperfections dug into the skin. Rhys lapped gently at a ragged scar scribed across Jack’s hipbone and the bigger man writhed against the touch, small embarrassing sounds slipping from his mouth against his will. Rhys smiled softly against Jack, cosseting the skin accordingly. Rhys gently breathed over the wetted skin, causing shivers to run the length of Jack’s spine, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, goose bumps rising on his forearms. The kid was teasing. He was so _good_ at teasing. Too good. Jack half wished the kid would just get on with it and hop on his dick. Jack was desperate to feel that tightness around him, his erection weeping pre-cum through the material of his jeans embarrassingly. Rhys lapped his tongue around Jack’s naval, coarse hairs from his treasure trail pricking against the flat of his tongue.

“Goddammit Rhys would you hurry up!? Jeezus!” Jack barked down at the young man licking slow stripes over his abdomen.

“Now Jack I thought Hyperion CEO’s were supposed to have more manners than that.” Rhys tutted coyly.

Jack let go of an exasperated sound and thudded his head against the bed impatiently.

“RHYS!!!” Jack panted out in frustration his dick throbbing uselessly against his thigh, the small space becoming sticky and uncomfortable as his cock had no more room within the taut confines.

Jack’s tone had gone from warning, to slightly annoyed to downright pleading and the deterioration was like music to Rhys’ ears. Rhys mouthed at the hem of Jack’s pants, teeth tugging the material gently.

“Hmmm ask nicely big boy.” Rhys purred his heterochromatic eyes flicking up to Jack’s broken expression, glittering with victory.

Jack struggled slightly, shifting his weight, rocking his hips up against air desperately. He refused to beg. He was not going to beg. God he was not going to be reduced to begging. He was not going to beg to the low ranking Hyperion underling. Handsome Jack did NOT beg.

Jack’s cock flexed against his boxers and a whimper crept up his throat, eyes closing as the sound rattled loose.

“Just one little word Jack, that’s all you have to say.” Rhys lulled kissing down Jack’s near bursting fly.

Jack panted out into the stifling air of the bedroom, even with the fan spinning on high speed and the AC’s cooling help everything seemed so unbearably _hot._

“C’monnn big boy…don’t you want it…don’t you want that sweet _release?”_ Rhys questioned slyly teeth scraping across the line of Jack’s cock.

Jack nodded frantically, mouth open uselessly, hair in disarray as it fell in wispy strands over his face.

“Say it.” Rhys commanded biting the words off with a click of his teeth.

Jack swallowed thickly, throat flexing with the movement eyes screwed shut tight, eyebrows shoved together in a look that was all ecstasy and frustration. He was not going to beg, he was not going to beg, he was not going to beg. Rhys' teeth grazed over Jack’s clothed member and Jack’s leg twitched back without his control.

He was going to beg.

“Rhys! Rhys _please!! PLEASE!”_ Jack pleaded his voice rising pathetically, hips bucking against the pressure of Rhys’ mouth.

Rhys grinned wildly as the most powerful man on Helios was reduced to pitiful begging. It was a glorious thing to witness and Rhys was utterly pleased with the outcome of things. He liked the sense of power in the bedroom, fed off it, lusted after it, the thrill of taming Handsome Jack in the sack was no small feat. It bloated Rhys’ ego like an inflated balloon.

Rhys gently drew down Jack’s zipper, releasing the front buttons of the tight clothing before rolling them down his hips, taking his expensive looking boxers with them. No doubt Handsome Jack wore underwear that cost a pretty penny a pair.

Jack sprang free from his clothing, cock standing at full mast before him, red and dripping with need. Rhys was instantly pleased with just how wrecked Jack actually was, the CEO’s head swollen and slick with wept fluid. He was in a pathetic state and Rhys had been the cause. Rhys grinned wryly down at the pitiful CEO, lying naked and bound before him, so needy and so miserable. Jack peered down his heaving stomach locking eyes with the young man now sizing him up playfully. Jack was no small man to be reckoned with, a length that was delicious to say the least but a _breadth_ that was enough to make the most experienced of men blush. Rhys licked his lips sensually as if he was staring down a four course meal, just ready to _devour_ everything before him.

Rhys gently pressed light kisses over the inside of Jack’s thigh, the older man spreading his legs obscenely, welcoming Rhys in eagerly. Rhys sucked and nipped at the lily white skin of the CEO’s thighs, the skin pale and ivory with the lack of sunlight. The young man gently blew a teasing breath over Jack’s exposed cock, the hard anatomy flexing with the warm air.

“ _Rhys…c’monnnn…”_ Jack husked softly the words coming out as shallow whispers.

Rhys runs his tongue up the inside of Jack’s thigh painfully slowly, stopping just before the crease of his groin. He stops there to kiss and bite, Jack fidgeting beneath the teasing, the slow gestures being nearly more than he could handle. Jack could feel the curling warmth of orgasm twisting in his gut, even without so much as being _touched._ Jack groans at the pathetic nature of it all. Brought to the brink of orgasm without so much as a finger being laid on his dick. Ridiculous.

Rhys slowly extended his tongue, gently touching the point of the slick anatomy to Jack’s underside. Rhys flattened his tongue lapping up the dripping stream of fluid running down Jack’s member. The CEO hissed and thrashed slightly, pressing upward into Rhys’ teasing lips. Rhys sniggered against the heat of Jack’s dick, slowly wrapping his plump pillows around the Hyperion President’s swollen head. Rhys sucked slow and talented, tongue curling circles along the thick vein running Jack’s underside getting pathetic gasps and rumbling moans from the older man’s throat. Rhys’ mouth descended down Jack’s shaft only to come back up with quick insistence. Jack groaned and heaved, cock throbbing with the attention being paid to it. Jack could feel the warm beginnings of orgasm rolling down through his thighs, his hips lifting to that pretty mouth sucking him so diligently. He was so damned _close._

Then Rhys took his lips away, smiling as he kissed Jack’s prick, leaving Jack to suffer once more, the touch just enough to bring him to the brink of release, but not enough to push him over. Jack moaned out loudly in frustration as the curls of finish danced just out of his grasp. Orgasm ebbed away gently as Rhys abandoned his livid erection cheekily, staring Jack down and seeming to get the biggest kick out of watching the powerful man squirm.

“OH my god Rhys I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU IF YOU DON’T GET ON MY GODDAMN DICK!!” Jack bellowed loudly twisting against his bindings fruitlessly.

Rhys chuckled lightly and slowly pulled his shirt up over his head exposing his lean chest to the frustrated other man. Jack groaned at the advancement and the hope that finally, _finally_ they would get to the good part of this. Slowly the lean young man spread himself across Jack’s thighs, slender fingers drawing down his zipper and allowing the front of his pants to yawn open. Rhys lifted up and gently shimmied his pants down off his ankles, resuming his proud position settled over Jack’s lap. Jack’s eyes were the size of dinner plates as he looked to Rhys’ sly grin, then down to the _thing_ standing proud between the young man’s legs. Jack let loose of a squeak of a breath, eyebrows knitted together in sudden concern. The kid was _hung._

And not in the ‘oh he’s slightly above average’ way, but in the ‘I’m not sure if that’s a dick or a third leg’ kind of way. Jack instantly felt a white hot flush of…jealousy maybe? No. Handsome Jack didn’t get jealous. He was big. He was fine. Rhys was just… _bigger._

“H-Holy shit kiddo…” Jack breathed his mouth falling open just slightly.

Rhys cocked his head to the side curiously.

“What?” Rhys asked innocently.

Jack shot him a dirty look and snarled his lip up.

“Oh you know goddamn well what, don’t act oblivious it’s annoying. Your _dick_ kid, what…what the hell, I mean holy shit…you’re still bottoming right because there is no friggin way in hell you are shoving that monster inside of me got it?” Jack snapped his voice a mixture of shock and envy.

Rhys looked down to his proud erection and then looked to Jack shyly. For the first time since they had hit the mattress Rhys was blushing in embarrassment. Jack was almost sickened by how adorable the kid looked sitting shamelessly splayed across him so lanky and lithe, his ridiculous cock bobbing before him and a paint of red flush painted over his cheeks. The kid had to be like over nine inches _at least_ , Jack thought to himself in annoyance. Things as cute as Rhys were _not_ supposed to have dicks like _that._

“I-I uh…well…I never really considered it _that_ big…” Rhys stuttered shyly, a little taken aback by Jack’s reaction.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed out.

“Oh shuddup kid. You’re really friggin pissin me off with this playin coy thing. Now I’m still runnin this show and I am giving you to the count of three to climb up on my fucking cock! So c’mon!! Jeezus kiddo!!” Jack snapped clearly annoyed with the entire situation.

Rhys nodded furiously and fumbled to collect the bottle of lube placed readily on the bedside table. Of course Jack would have already had the sex essentials laid out and ready. It became painfully obvious to Rhys that Jack had gone out with him tonight with every intention of bringing him home. No wonder Jack had rushed through dinner. Rhys gently lifted up just slightly to lube his fingers accordingly and work himself open. Jack watched with keen eyes, glittering orbs observing as the young man’s fingers pressed into his tight entrance gingerly. Jack watched him with predatory heterochromatic eyes, wild and vicious. He looked like a trapped animal beneath the lithe young man. Rhys grinned down at his partner, cheeks still full of meek flush but his smile was full of malice. It was a confusing look on the normally docile young man. Jack hated to admit he liked this little side of Rhys. He knew he’d taken a fondness to the kid for a reason. The huge dick thing was a little weird but Jack was ok with that he supposed. So what if Rhys was bigger than him? He still had him in the girth department. Rhys may have been longer, but Jack was thicker. Rhys’ fingers curled around the width of Jack’s cock, slathering the cool lubricant down his eager shaft.

Jack bucked into the young man’s fingers.

“You sure you can handle all of this kiddo?” Jack sneered feeding his need to boost his confidence once more.

He wasn’t going to let a stupid thing like _dick size_ get to him. No. No way.

Rhys quirked a little smile and gently positioned himself above Jack’s dripping cock. Rhys eased Jack’s head passed his slick ring of tight muscles, the CEO letting loose of a loud, breathy moan at the feeling of tautness. Jack squirmed beneath Rhys as the lanky man took his time with gently allowing himself to sink down onto Jack’s fat cock. Rhys groaned and let his eyes flutter closed at the feeling of being stretched open by Jack’s girth.

“Yeah that’s it kiddo friggin take it all…” Jack husked his words being his only means of keeping the slightest bit of control over the situation.

“Ah…AH…Mmmmmpfff…you’re so _thick…”_ Rhys panted as Jack bottomed out gently and he sat idle allowing his body to pulse around the intrusion weakly.

Jack’s lips split into a completely vicious grin as he writhed upward, jolting into Rhys, getting a loud gasp from the man atop him.

“That’s right kiddo. I’m gunna fucking split you in two…” Jack snarled doing his best to try and fuck up into the pretty young man.

A stern hand pressed Jack down and the CEO whined out in annoyance.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself now big boy…” Rhys purred gently rocking his hips forward, lifting off Jack’s dick gracefully before fully sinking back down.

Jack growled lowly at his partner but was too lost in the sensations of Rhys riding his dick to snarl out threats. Rhys was so lithe and agile as he rode Jack, leaning backward, hips moving fluidly, flesh and metal hands splaying out over Jack’s chest. Rhys’ immense cock bounced before him with every movement of his hips, weeping pre-cum down into Jack’s naval.

It was just so _stupid_ that he would be that big, Jack thought to himself curling his lip up. Jack tried to swallow down the twist of spite, but it had already taken root in the pit of his stomach. How does one even get that _big?_ Genetics? Luck? Maybe Rhys had taken some of those weird Hyperion male enhancement pills. Jack frowned.

No way. Rhys had trouble swallowing Tylenol, much less those enhancement pills that were the size of quarters.

Jack was shaken from his thoughts as Rhys sank down on him, pulling a string of breathless moan’s from the bigger man’s lungs. Rhys’ face was flush with pink, hairline prickling with perspiration as he worked down on Jack’s erection, lost in the feeling of utter sexual bliss. Jack’s thick girth pushed pleasantly against the young man’s prostate as he rolled his hips, causing Rhys to shudder and whisper Jack’s name like a prayer. Jack tugged at the tie helplessly, only able to lift his hips into the young man’s thrusts savoring the particularly rough pace Rhys had chosen to go with. Jack could feel the twisting warmth of his denied orgasm creeping back up through his abdomen and he breathed out in relief. He just needed to _cum._

“O-OH f-fuck Rhys I’m gunna cum!” Jack bellowed out arching his back helplessly.

Rhys stilled at the words, clenching his muscles around Jack’s cock, grinning wickedly at the absolutely wrecked CEO.

“Not yet Mr. President.” Rhys husked his eyes half lidded, hips completely still as Jack bucked and struggled beneath him.

Jack made a desperate noise in his throat his expression falling, eyebrows pushing together.

“R-Rhys PLEASE!! I’m so friggin close! Please!” Jack wailed as he felt his orgasm backing off for the second time, easing him into an awkward feeling of denied release.

Rhys only smiled in response, reaching a lazy hand down to stroke his own livid cock greedily, teasing Jack mercilessly. Rhys’ jaw dropped open slightly, lips red and abused from his own teeth, eyes focused on the task at hand. His fingers were long and elegant as they stroked the length of his cock, the amount of time it took him to get from base to tip causing Jack to twist with envy. Rhys wrung a fat bead of fluid right out of his tip and allowed it to ooze down onto Jack’s heaving form lazily, eyes flicking cheekily to Jack’s. Jack was a mixture of furious and undeniably, hopelessly, _aroused._ Rhys could feel Jack throb within him, the CEO allowing his head to fall backward with a needy whine.

“ _Rhyssss…”_ Jack pleaded through a gasping breath.

Rhys worked his hand down his cock quicker, ring of fingers rotating over his slick head, pleased sounds slipping off his lose tongue. It wasn’t fair, being forced to watch the kid so selfishly get himself off before finally allowing Jack his own release.

“How bad do you want it Jack?” Rhys hissed rolling his fat head in his fingers coyly.

Jack vaulted forward teeth bared up into a wickedly frazzled expression.

“ _Bad…so bad.”_ Jack panted.

“You’ll have to watch me cum first, then maybe I’ll _allow_ you to.” Rhys lulled meanly.

Jack was furious, brows dipped over flashing eyes, feet scrambling across the bed.

“You little sunnovabitch…” Jack snarled.

Rhys gently pressed a finger to the CEO’s lips.

“Language Mr. President, language.” Rhys scolded eyes Jack deviously.

“I’m going to kill you kiddo. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You.” Jack panted his words coming out considerably less pointed than he really would have liked.

Rhys didn’t seem to heed Jack’s warnings, too lost in the sensations of stroking himself to orgasm, the friction warm and pleasant. Rhys sat still on Jack’s cock, hand working but body refusing to move. Jack cringed and whimpered, letting go of sounds that a Hyperion CEO was certainly not supposed to make. He didn’t care anymore. He let the moans fall heavy off his tongue, shameless and loud and all he could do was watch as Rhys stroked himself feverishly. Rhys bit his lip in concentration, eyes lazy and hand quick. He was so flushed and so gorgeous, needy and agile as he tried his best to stay still on Jack’s dick. Rhys cringed and cried out Jack’s name, his voice unbridled and loud as it echoed through the room.

“Call me daddy.” Rhys panted through broken breaths.

“What!?” Jack spat angrily in response to the absurd demand.

“I said call me daddy!” Rhys groaned his fingers working faster down his cock.

“Kid I’m like nine years older than you, calling _you_ daddy makes no fucking sense!” Jack snarled irritated and needy.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk Jacky if you don’t cooperate I’m never going to let you finish.” Rhys cooed clicking his tongue at the angry President.

Jack muttered out a string of curses beneath his breath and gave Rhys a nasty look.

“ _Daddy.”_ Jack tested the word with distaste.

It was absolutely absurd in all honesty but oh the way Rhys seemed to writhe at the pet name was glorious.

“O-Oh yes! Again!!” Rhys demanded.

“Yeah c’mon daddy, ride my fat cock daddy!” Jack barked, the word coming out easier the second time, and even smoother the third.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

“Yes! YES!” Rhys cried feebly as Jack egged him on, stroking his ego harshly.

Rhys’ cock swelled between his thin fingers harshly before expelling itself up Jack’s suntanned chest. Rhys’ cock jumped with each expulsion of finish, pulsating and throbbing as cumshots roped between his tip and his partner.

Jack wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was pretty sure it was the most glorious thing he’d ever laid eyes on. The kid was lost in absolute bliss as he came, crying Jack’s name his voice high and strained. Rhys’ back entrance pulsated and tightened with the onset of orgasm, squeezing Jack pleasantly. Jack groaned and pivoted his hips.

Finally, though boneless and weak Rhys began to rock back on Jack’s need once more, just a few lifts of his hips toppling Jack over the brink. Jack came with a rumbling shout, hips leaving the bed harshly, mouth open in a wide lazy oval. Rhys shivered and mewled at the feeling of Jack filling him, the wet rush of Jack’s finish flooding through him. Jack panted roughly, riding out his pleasure wantonly. He was pretty sure he’d never cum so hard in all his days lived. The orgasm racked through him, ripping him to pieces and leaving him an utter wreck in the wake of things. Jack lay gasping beneath his weak partner, spent and satisfied.

Rhys slowly pulled Jack’s softening erection from him, the rushing feeling of whatever Jack had dumped into him running down the insides of his slender, shaking legs. Rhys groaned out at the feeling and allowed Jack to weakly sit up. Rhys untied the older man’s restraints with a slight bit of hesitation, his arousal having faded he now feared that Jack’s threats had indeed been very real. Jack’s arms came free and much to Rhys’ surprise Jack simply laid back down, curling a weak arm around the young man, spooning against him lazily. Rhys could feel his own finish sticking to his back as Jack pressed into him but he was too tired to argue with it. He was much more keen on being cuddled by Jack than strangled by him.

“What happened to strangling me?” Rhys breathed sleepily.

“I’ll strangle you in the morning. Now shut up and go to sleep before I change my mind cupcake.” Jack snarled into the nape of Rhys’ neck.

“Or should I just start referring to you as _daddy_ from now on huh kiddo?” Jack hissed into the shell of Rhys’ ear.

Rhys snorted and shrugged.

“Oh whatever it was an ‘in the moment’ thing.” Rhys yawned.

That night all the envy and surprise over Rhys’ ridiculous penis size had been long forgotten in sleep…but in the following weeks not so much.

Jack finds the subject coming up on a regular basis. The more Rhys stays over, the more Jack is faced with the lanky kid and his monstrous dick. Even soft he was something to be reckoned with. That in its entirety was not at all fair. Jack tried not to let it bother him. He tried to shove it under the rug, but how could he when the young man was parading around his condo, third leg swinging freely with his every movement. It was like Rhys was _taunting_ him with it.

When Rhys visits him in his office all Jack can hope to focus on his the undeniable bulge in Rhys slacks. The way his thickness presses against his thigh and Jack wonders how he never noticed it before. When Rhys sleeps over Jack finds himself waking only to be faced with Rhys’ prominent morning wood greeting him, big, hard and wanting. It’s so _annoying._

But in the same sense that he hates it…he can’t deny how _good_ the sex is. Jack will not bottom because he refuses to know just how big Rhys will actually feel within him but Rhys lets Jack fuck him in every way under the sun. Rhys’ bedroom behaviors are everything Jack hates and yet lusts after. Rhys was a bossy little shit in bed and Jack hated that he loved it. He hated the kid but he couldn’t help wanting him. It was the innocent little way he’d cook with absolutely nothing on but an apron, pert little ass on full display for Jack’s viewing pleasure. It was the way Rhys would walk around in Jack’s oversized Hyperion sweatshirt. It was the way Rhys would sprawl across the couch, sweater hem falling around his soft stomach, flaccid cock lying flush against his thigh.

It was just so _big._

Jack hated it. He hated it so much. He hated it more that he couldn’t just _get over it._

Jack tries to let it lie. He tries, but then he has a better idea.

A great idea, even.

If you can’t beat them… _join them._

A little online research, some credit card information and a discreet box was on its way to Jack’s doorstep. The day it comes Rhys isn’t home and that is perfect in Jack’s opinion. Better to try it out in secret when the kid wasn’t home. Jack would not dare let Rhys know that he was _jealous_ of anything about the stupid kid.

Jack ripped through the packaging, heading to plop down on the massive couch heavily. He pulled out instructions and quickly gazed over them. Instructions were stupid anyway. Jack’s hands dip into the packing peanuts and curl around the new object…and there _it is._

A Hyperion issued ‘Extenze’ penis pump.

Jack grinned wolfishly as he tested the cylindrical part in his palms. He attached the tubing and the bulb quickly, his fingers eager and ready to simply see if this thing worked like the site had advertised. The pretty online description had promised ‘ _Bigger, harder erections or your money back’_ and if it didn’t work Jack had already decided he’d personally march down and shoot whoever was in charge of producing the Hyperion sex toy line.

Jack was springing up off the couch to fetch a bottle of lube and returned with determination washed over his face. He dropped his pants to the living room floor, cock already half hard with the anticipation. Jack slicked his cock, working himself into a harder state without much effort and gently slid his head into the yellow cylindrical column. The silicone lips suction around Jack’s hard on and he lets loose of a low grumble. He didn’t know the thing was going to feel so good. But it did, it was _really good._ So far Jack was calling this somewhat of a success. Jack grabbed the bulb and gently began to pump the machine, his dick visibly lengthening with every push of the plastic device. Jack’s grin spread thickly across his cheeks as he watched himself grow in the clear plastic of the toy, thick and _long._

Wait until Rhys got an eyeful of _this._ He wouldn’t be so big and bad now.

Jack pumped again and again, losing himself in the pull of the suction and the pressure to his lengthening cock.

This was an _excellent_ idea.

One hour later, Jack sprawled out on the couch breathless and panting having cum hard and victoriously, the penis pump was no longer an _excellent_ idea in any sense of the word. Jack groaned out weakly his cock throbbing and sore as he laid there in agony. He’d pumped _too hard._ They should really put that warning in big red letters on the box. Jack grimaced darkly. They probably had, and he’d just been too lazy to read it.

Jack waddled to the kitchen to clean himself off and retrieve a bag of frozen peas from the freezer.

Fuck Rhys and his stupid monster dick.

Not twenty minutes later Rhys came bounding through the front door, whistling cheerily to himself as he set his briefcase down by the door and toed off his dress shoes. Mismatched eyes immediately trained across the room and he stopped dead as his gaze settled on a very disheveled, angry looking Hyperion CEO. Rhys approached with caution, eyes soaking in the scene in confusion. Jack sat sunken back into the couch, legs spread wide, shifting the bag of peas over his groin drawing heavy on his cigarette as his eyes stayed completely plastered to the large echo television before him. Rhys’ eyes flicked from Jack’s pissed off expression down to the cylindrical object spread out over the coffee table. Rhys had to choke back giggles when he realized just what exactly the weird looking toy was.

Jack’s eyes settled heavy on Rhys puffing out a long expel of smoke as he did so.

“What?” Jack snapped his tone sharp and dangerous.

“What’s that?” Rhys asked folding his arms coyly and tilting his head at his older counterpart.

“Nothing.” Jack countered shortly.

“Doesn’t look like ‘nothing’.” Rhys chimed gently easing down onto the couch beside Jack.

“Well if I say it’s nothing, then it’s nothing.” Jack hissed darkly.

Rhys leaned over and gently placed a small kiss to Jack’s temple.

“Seriously Jack what is all this? A penis pump? Really?” Rhys questioned furrowing his brows together.

“Cause you are stupidly _huge!_ It’s not friggin fair.” Jack snapped leaning forward to put out his cigarette in the ash tray before him and pouting childishly.

Rhys gave Jack a concerned look and sighed.

“So? Yeah it’s like…it’s long but you’re bigger as far as _width_ goes. I mean c’mon Jack you’re as big around as a goddamn beer can.” Rhys tried nuzzling into his partner softly.

The commentary pulled a small smile out of the irritable other man and Jack chuckled lightly.

“Yeah. I mean you should see your ass after I get done with it. Nice and open and thoroughly fucked.” Jack relished in the thought grinning wider.

“You know it big guy. Sooo how about you quit with this stupid ‘who’s bigger stuff’ and just fuck me until I can’t feel my legs.” Rhys snarled nipping at Jack’s lobe playfully.

Jack groaned and winced as his cock stirred and a sharp pain snapped through his groin.

“I uh…don’t think that’s happening tonight cupcake.” Jack hissed shifting the frozen pack of peas.

Rhys shook his head and sighed against the older man’s neck.

“Want a sundae instead?” Rhys offered as a second option.

“Sure pumpkin.” Jack replied grinning tiredly.

“But I mean I really am way thicker than you. Like so much thicker right?” Jack questioned as Rhys hefted upward and rounded the back of the couch.

“So much thicker. I look like a twig compared to you Jack.” Rhys sniggered from the kitchen.

“Yeah. Yeah you do.” Jack agreed grinning wide and pompous.

 


End file.
